


Cooking Mama

by JuniperLemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Cute, Fluff, early after defrosting, relationship building, steves secret talent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Shield are concerned when they haven't heard from Steve in several days. Stark is sent to find out what's going on and he's shocked to find the soldier has a talent for baking.





	

They hadn't heard from Steve in 3 days and needless to say Shield was getting concerned. Stark had be sent on babysitting duty armed with a key and a phone with speed dial straight to Director Fury himself. They were understandably panicked since Spangles had only been defrosted for a week and they'd had radio silence 4 days in. In retrospection, perhaps it hadn't been their smartest move to allow a traumatised man from the 1900s to set up in his own tiny apartment alone. 

He parked outside the small, dated apartment building and peered up. This didn't seem like one of Shields usual gigs so undoubtedly they'd allowed Steve to select his own home. It definitely held hints of America's eventful past. He climbed out the car and locked it behind him as he strode up to the door and let himself in. 

Several floors up he found the white door bearing a golden 7. He knocked gently, slightly hesitant. Whenever he and Steve had come into contact so far it hadn't been exactly friendly. Maybe they should send Clint or Bruce? They'd definitely know how to talk to the guy. Especially since they had no idea what they might find. He could have fallen completely off the rails. Drink, drugs and basic self disregard was definitely possible if a person struggled to regain their footing in a new century. 

There was no answer. Tony slipped out the key and twisted it in the lock. The door opened easily allowing the genius to enter the apartment. A smell suddenly hit him as it encased the whole apartment. It shocked Stark. 

It wasn't unpleasant. In fact it was the complete opposite; the whole apartment was scented like a bakery or cafe. Aromas of vanilla, chocolate and cookies whirled around the room and, now the front door was open, it leaked out into the corridor. Tony frowned in confusion, this was not exactly what he'd been expecting when he'd accepted the job. 

He was in a little lounge area with basic but comfortable looking couches, a coffee table and large bookcase. It was simple and not completely finished being put together but functional. It didn't hold any of the new technology Tony demanded in every room in his own home but it fitted Steve and his personality. He expected nothing different from the man. 

The dark haired man padded further into the apartment, following the scent trail, until it led him to a small, vintage kitchen. This was where he found Captain America. The man had piles of baked goods on every surface. Cakes were cooling on the window sill, plates of cookies were balanced on shelves where cookbooks or equipment belonged and more Tupperware than Tony had ever seen was filled with delicious delights on every remaining surface. The man himself looked unharmed even though he had flour, dough and butter all over his apron and face. Despite everything he still looked peaceful and at home with a slight smile on his face as he hummed tunelessly. 

"Captain Rogers?" Tony asks gently from the doorway. If this baking was all a sign of some mental breakdown he'd be out of there like a shot. He didn't want a super soldier losing it on him. 

The taller man jumped, sending the dough he'd been kneading onto the floor with a splat, "Darn!" He muttered down at his lost hard work. Steve turned and smiled when he saw it was only Stark, "Stark? What are you doing here? Do you want a cake?" He said gesturing over to the several cakes of different colours and flavours. 

"I got sent by Shield because they haven't heard a word from you in 3 days." He was tempted to make a joke but eyeing the obsessive baking he decided to let it pass. 

"They've been trying to contact me?" He soldier asked, frowning. He looked guilty as though he really hadn't meant to worry anybody. 

"Texts, emails, phone calls. They had someone stop around yesterday morning but you didn't answer." Tony stated, leaning against the doorframe. 

"Oh," Steve whispered under his breath, "I can't always hear the door very well from back here." He shuffled over to one of the cooling cakes and cut a slice for Tony. He placed it on a plate and presented it to the man. Stark took it gratefully and took a large bite. Damn, Steve knew how to bake. 

The soldier began to rub the back of his neck and shift slightly where he stood. A flush covered his cheeks, "Tony, I... could you... I mean..." 

"Just say it." 

"They gave me a cellphone." He stated, hoping the genius would understand what he was trying to say. 

"Yeah, I know but you haven't answered it." 

Steve shifted more, "Well, they didn't show me how to work it."

It was almost as though a lightbulb suddenly flickered on inside Tony's mind. They'd send a man from the century previous out into the world with a cellphone and expected him to immediately know how to use it. Instantly, a wash of sympathy flooded through him. 

"If you want I can show you?" Stark offered before smirking, "Grandpa." 

Despite the gentle teasing, Steve's relieved grin melted onto his lips, "It was making noises but then stopped yesterday morning." 

The hero disappeared for a couple of moments into the living room and returned carrying a sleek Starkphone. No wonder he had no idea what to do with it. It was the cutting edge of latest technology. Even people that'd lived through the coming of technology sometimes struggled to adapt to Stark's devices. 

"First we need to charge it up, answer the messages and perhaps afterwards head back to base to keep them up to date?" He suggested. 

"And maybe they'd like some cakes?" Rogers answered hopefully. 

Stark grinned, "What's it with you and your baking, Cooking-Mama?" 

Steve's smile faltered a little but he seemed to enjoy the memories whirling around his head, "My mom taught me how to bake. It just felt like being back at home again, you know?" He bent down and retrieved the dough from the floor. 

Stark smiled at him kindly. At least he hadn't lost him mind. 

\---

Needless to say, all the staff back at Shield were more than thrilled to discover Steve had this talent. His raspberry and white chocolate muffins were gone before he'd even placed the tin on the table. Tony couldn't have been more proud.


End file.
